


M

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	M

His mind was not his own. 

It had made him betray and hurt people. 

He had a hard time trusting it.

Sin e it failed him when needed the most.


End file.
